Chrysanthemums In Spring
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: When Toshiya gambles away their onsen, it's up to Yuri – a rebel runner, to get it back but it's not as easy as it sounds when you're dealing with a crime boss. Vikturi.
1. The Start To The End Of Normality

AN: First story for the Yuri! On Ice section, WHOO!

Had this idea nagging me for quite some time. It will balance itself between a strong T+, almost, maaaybe M territory but will always remain Rated T.

The chapters will be short so that I can actually dish them out faster than I normally would update a story.

Happy reading~

Summary: When Toshiya gambles away their onsen, it's up to Yuri – a rebel runner, to get it back but it's not as easy as it sounds when you're dealing with a Russian crime boss. Vikturi.

Chrysanthemums In Spring

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Start To The End Of Normality

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The cold crisp air slashed through numb and reddened cheeks as he ran to a steady beat that only his type were familiar with.

For twenty-three year old Yuri Katsuki, running was the only life he knew.

He was considered a runner, a simple and straight to the point description.

To say he was a mere delivery boy would be putting things lightly.

His world was corrupted.

Where most things were illegal and the city constantly monitored only his breed dared to defy laws and physics.

Sore and broken bones were a small price to pay for freedom.

Yuri had no reason to rebel against the system, really, having come from a loving family and a place to call home - already he had more than others could say but his life wasn't perfect.

His family constantly struggled on a day to day basis by trying to keep their small onsen/inn afloat but it was hard to keep business when your father had a major gambling addiction and not just any gambling but underground clubs gambling.

Gambling was illegal to begin with in their world and these underground joints that opened up in the following years not long after it became illegal didn't help either.

It put a strain on his family life at home and today was probably the last straw.

Yuri had just finished an easy package delivery nearby his home when he came into full view of the onsen. The entrance was filled with bags and luggages as he heard a big commotion inside.

"My health can't take this anymore, Toshiya! I'm leaving until you clean up your act! Don't come looking for me, don't even contact me! _Sayonara!_ " Hiroko, Yuri's mother yelled as she stormed out. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Yuri staring at her with wide eyes.

Sighing, she gave him a saddened guilty look and walked closer to him. "I'm so sorry I'm doing this to you, sweetheart. I'm a coward of a mother" she began as she raised her right hand to caress his cold cheek with.

Before she could continue, Yuri shook his head and gently placed his own hand on top of the hand she was caressing him with. Grabbing hold of her hand, he kissed her inner palm and spoke, "Don't be, I'll be fine. I promise you that I'll fix everything"

Hiroko bursted into tears at her son's words and quickly brushed past him to leave, unable to bear how painful it was to leave him behind but needing to get away as soon as possible.

Inside the onsen, Toshiya quietly watched as his own heart broke but he knew it was his fault. How could he tell his only son that he lost everything? They were running on borrowed time and soon they'd come to collect.

"Where's Mari?" Yuri asked as he entered his home.

"G-G-Gone already. She and your mother are staying with your aunt" Toshiya replied as silence swept over them, the air was thick with tension as he started, "Son… listen, I'm truly sor-"

"What did you do this time?" Yuri interrupted him as he crossed his arms and glared. He was feeling annoyed with a million of his anxiety inducing thoughts wanting to take control over him.

"I… I… gambled away our onsen" Toshiya confessed.

Yuri squeezed his eyes closed and pressed two fingers against the bridge of his nose.

His mind was racing with thoughts of, 'what are we gonna do now?'

'What if I had stopped him earlier?'

'Am I too late to do anything about this now?'

'I promised mom that I'd fix everything but HOW?'

Sighing, he simply asked, "Who?"

Toshiya gulped as he answered, "A mob boss from Russia"

A cold chill ran through Yuri's spine as he tried to remain calm. OF COURSE it'd be the Russian mafia! Who else would his dad be playing against? The tooth fairy and the Easter bunny?

Groaning to hide the start of his inner freaking out monologue, Yuri quietly but menacingly asked his terrified father, "Where do I find them?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I'm pretty fired up about this story idea and can't wait to get to the juicier parts already, lmao. I actually wrote at least five chapters so far but it'd be really nice to get some feedback first. I will update this story soon enough!

Ps. Chrysanthemums in the language of flowers symbolizes and means a lot of things. Thought it was fitting for this story, you'll see~ Mwahahaha.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own Yuri Katsuki or Viktor Nikiforov and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Yuri! On Ice is owned by Mitsuro Kubo/MAPPA Studio

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


	2. Into The Dragon's Den

AN: Because I'm incredibly impatient when I'm excited over a story. Lol.

I'm updating a bit earlier than intended. For whatever reason, my story didn't have the pairing listed when I first published the first chap. even though I clearly saved it. *Shrugs* Oh well, it's fixed now and that's all that matters.

Before I completely forget to mention this – this story takes place around the Tokyo area. Hasetsu will make an appearance… eventually.

Into The Dragon's Den

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As a runner, his type would anonymously inconvenience the authority and the rich and today was no different.

Yuri was pissed.

After helping his fellow runner and best friend Phichit to deactivate some new security cameras the city was setting up in back alleys of places like Shinjuku and Akihabara; Yuri really needed this small exercise to help him cool off and mentally prepare himself to do, probably the stupidest thing he's ever done that could effectively and permanently kill him… this time.

"Are you sure about this, dude?" Phichit asked over the bluetooth earpiece as Yuri sped through the rooftops of Shibuya.

Jumping, rolling, swinging off railings, and dropping to lower levels, Yuri replied with heavy breathing, "I have to. I can't let those assholes take away my home"

"We're talking about a Russian crime boss here, Yuri! Not just some punks messing with your old man!" Phichit was starting to panic as his tone rose with every syllable.

Yuri ran through a building that was still under construction, sliding out from one entrance and into another, he hurdled over an unfinished wall and grabbed hold of a pipe to slide down into a lower level. Part of him was grateful for Phichit's reaction because it meant that he could worry for the both of them. He didn't have time to let his crippling anxiety take a hold of him this time.

Over the years, he became a faster and faster runner due to this very reason. Growing up he was an insecure antisocial shy chubby little kid who would eat through his problems and constantly blame himself for being afraid to challenge himself or try new things. Over time the same crippling fears and self-guilt became tiresome and he finally woke up one morning, deciding that he wasn't going to let the world and society get the best of him.

He slimmed down from running and met his small circle of friends who shared the same beliefs as him.

Their world was corrupted but what if, what if they could do something about that?

To the media and the news, they were nothing but lowlife punks that had nothing better to do with their lives but in reality, they were helping millions of people each and every day. Where technology failed, runners were there and they did a much better job of delivering packages than the established system.

"I'll call you later if I'm still alive and if I'm dead then I'll call you in the afterlife, I'm sure they'd have wifi there! Bet you'd really like that, wouldn't you" Yuri smirked and turned off his line cutting Phichit off before he could protest.

Yuri was in no way dressed for the place he was going to but anger had a way of clouding your sense of fashion.

He wore a blue with black stripes running down each side of his muscle tee, black ankle cut jeans that were ripped on each knee, and black and blue sneakers, Yuri stormed to the guarded entrance of the gambler's nest.

He got in with no problem, he could deal with a couple of weird looks here and there. His target was deeper into the façade of what looked like an ordinary Japanese nightclub.

Before he got any further in, Yuri quickly rushed into the restroom and took his glasses off. He highly doubted he'd be convincing to any of these people with his normal look. Putting on his contacts, he blinked a few times to get adjusted to his new vision and splashed lukewarm water on his face. So much for it being cold.

Pushing his hair back with his wet hands, Yuri took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing. No turning back now, Yuri" he pepped talked himself and headed for the door.

Once outside into the seemingly normal nightclub where people were either already plastered and drunkenly grinding against each other or sitting and chatting in VIP lounges - Yuri noticed the tell-tale sign of the one group of people that didn't fit the mold of party goers.

Yuri stood in front of a shorter and younger man, probably in his mid-teens, blonde hair and green eyes who was wearing an all-black cheetah printed suit with a blood red silk tie. Definitely a foreigner.

"The party's that way" the young man spoke up, a clear Russian accent in his tone. He pointed his thumb to the direction of the regular club.

"I demand to speak with your boss" Yuri spoke loud and clear, not a single word stuttered.

"Hah?"

"Where is your boss, Viktor Nikiforov?" Yuri asked again, rewording his sentence just in case this Russian man didn't get it the first time.

He heard the young man laugh and just as swiftly, his expression changed as he shoved Yuri away. "Who do you think you are, demanding for my boss? You're nothing but a Japanese brat. Get out of here before I change my mind!"

"Then go ahead, have no mercy" Yuri shoved him back as he continuously demanded to see this man's boss.

The young man gave up not wanting to cause a scene amongst the drunken party people, not like they'd remember anything in the morning but still, he didn't feel like having his ear yelled off by Viktor's bitching.

"One second, Japanese brat. Wait here" the blonde ordered and entered inside the large doors he was guarding. Yuri heard him yelling something unintelligible in Russia but not even with the crash course in Russian that Yuri took back in college would help him to understand a word of it.

The second that the blonde left, a red-headed woman wearing a black pinstriped pantsuit with the same matching blood red silk tie as the blonde's came out. The only difference between the two was the tacky black cheetah print the other had on.

She looked at Yuri as if undressing him with her eyes, Yuri would be lying if he said it wasn't making him feel uncomfortable.

The woman looked younger than him; she said nothing to him as she guarded the doors.

Yuri crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he waited with her in awkward silence. Twenty excruciatingly long minutes had passed them when all of a sudden the doors opened and out came the same cranky blonde again.

The young woman winked at Yuri and silently went back in again.

"My boss admires your foolishness. Go and humor him some more" the blonde moved aside to let Yuri in.

Briskly moving past him, Yuri entered the dragon's den.

Following the cold and intricately furnished hall, he made his way to the end where another large set of doors awaited him. The vibration of the loud heart pounding music was the only thing he could hear in his silence.

Yuri had to give himself a pat on the back though, he hadn't fainted yet and was surprised at how far he could hold up his tough façade.

Anger sure did wonders for him.

Unannounced, Yuri opened the door with both hands and entered a dimly lit office.

Candles surrounded the shelves, the light reflecting off the leather furniture. A book case filled with what looked like thousands of books took the space of the left wall and to the right there was a grand piano.

A waterfall feature rested on the back wall of the desk, Yuri could clearly make out the bright colors of the koi fish paintings that decorated the sides of the waterfall.

Facing the waterfall and paintings stood one of Russia's youngest and most influential crime bosses known to ever wreak havoc on their already corrupted world.

Twenty-seven year old Viktor Nikiforov.

His tall figure stood three inches taller than Yuri. The back of his short silver-platinum hair was the only thing Yuri could see.

Viktor held his hands behind his back as he heard Yuri enter and stand there waiting to see what his courageous guest had to say.

"I'm here to negotiate with you, Nikiforov!"

Viktor humorlessly chuckled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Viktor finally makes an appearance and Yuri is fueled with anger. Dun. Dun. Duuun.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	3. Inside The Dragon's Lair

AN: Wow! Thank you for the review! Honestly, reviews are truly the greatest gift an author can receive. It lets me know feedback and what you all think of my story! At the end of the day, I'm writing for myself, to see how my story will end but of course, I love to share those random nagging ideas that keep me up at night in story form.

Like most of my stories, it will be a slow but worthwhile build up to the romance and the rest of the deeper plot. Like I said, it's gonna lean between a strong T+, possibly M but still remaining rated T.

Please don't hesitate to review! I can read fluent Spanish, partial French, and Google Translate is my best friend for the rest. Lmao.

Happy reading~

Inside The Dragon's Lair

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm here to negotiate with you, Nikiforov!"

Viktor humorlessly chuckled.

"And to whom do I owe this pleasure to?" Viktor spoke, his deep Russian accent gentle yet able to easily slice a man with each perfect word.

"Toshiya Katsuki. You robbed him of his home and his family!" Yuri balled his hands into fists.

"Ah yes, Katsuki. Nice fellow, lousy gambler" Viktor harshly complimented. Turning around to face Yuri, his eyes were briefly fixated on him but just as quickly, his expression changed as he spoke up again, "What could you possibly offer me that I'd want?" he asked with a smirk playing at his lips.

"I'm his son and I want back what's rightfully mine! I will gladly do anything for you, even your dirty work if you give me back my property! I'm not ashamed to become your lapdog" Yuri gritted his teeth, each plea hurting what was left of his already shattered ego as fear peered its ugly head around the corner of his mind.

Viktor tapped his chin and debated on what he should do.

A second passed before he asked, "Anything?"

Yuri tightened his fisted grip, "Anything"

Viktor walked closer to where Yuri stood, rising fear kept him locked in place as Viktor leaned down to be mere inches away from his face. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Mr. Katsuki"

Yuri gulped as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. He wanted to both kick and congratulate himself for getting this far.

"D-D-Don't a-applaud me j-just yet! I could very well poison you" Yuri half-heartedly stuttered his threat.

This caused Viktor to take a step back and laugh, "An aimless threat. I like that. I will make sure to not assign you as my personal chef then" Viktor gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he took Yuri by surprise as he puckered Yuri's lips and softly threatened back, "Keep talking with that big mouth of yours, it just might save you someday"

Yuri instantly pulled back as his heart quickened.

What was that?

Viktor walked back to his desk and opened a small compartment to retrieve a glossy jet black smartphone. Throwing it at Yuri, he waved and dismissed him. "Never turn it off. We'll be in contact soon enough"

Yuri silently made his way out.

If he was being honest with himself, he imagined Viktor to be older and scarier than he actually was. Viktor wasn't much older than himself and he had more of an intimidating presence.

Either way, Yuri knew he had to watch his back.

Once outside of the nightclub, Yuri turned on his earpiece again and called Phichit.

"Am I speaking with Yuri's ghost now?" Phichit answered.

Yuri shook his head, "I'm surprisingly unscathed… for now"

"Oh man, you have no idea how worried I was! I stopped replying to comments on my Instagram for a whole thirty minutes! That's how much I was freaking out!"

"Glad to know that the future of my fate was at least important enough for a whole thirty minutes of your precious social media time" Yuri deadpanned.

"Hey! You know I love you, you're my best friend Yuri Katsuki!"

"Don't try to sugar coat your way back into my heart, you worm" Yuri joked as Phichit laughed.

On his run home, Yuri informed him of what happened while at the gambler's nest and meeting Russia's most notorious mobster.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Phichit asked as Yuri could see the onsen's sign coming into view.

"Just wait until I get called"

"But dude, what if they like, make you deliver body parts?"'

"As long as the package isn't leaking all over me then I don't care"

"Really?"

Yuri deeply sighed, "Of course I'd care, Phichit, but I can't afford to waver now. This was only the first step into getting back what belongs to my family"

"I just hope you know what you're doing"

"I hope so too" Yuri confessed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Aaand now Viktor and Yuri will be seeing a lot of each other now. Mwahahaha.

I might update and upload the next chapter in a couple of hours depending on my mood.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	4. First Day Jitters

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing what y'all think! It really helps with motivation to get this story rolling faster.

Happy reading~

First Day Jitters

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been exactly four days since Yuri sold his soul to the underground gambler's nest.

Everything felt so normal and he was starting to grow anxiety over normality.

He didn't know what to expect but it still didn't feel… right.

Something was off about his day.

Yuri had gone out to lunch with his best friend Phichit Chulanont and while that was fine and dandy, his loud thoughts got the best of him and made him almost fall to his death as he teetered at the edge of a unfinished building.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped back and away from the ledge.

"That was too close" he told himself as he clutched his chest and tried to calm down.

Whenever he was feeling uneasy, the best way to clear his mind was by going up higher, as high as he could reach the sky. High places felt like home, like second nature to be levels above everyday people, where they looked like tiny ants in his view.

As the days had passed by, Phichit didn't bother to bring up Yuri's not so little situation up while they hung out and definitely never when they were with their group of friends. He didn't need his little shadow, Kenjiro Minami worrying over him. Michele aka Mickey probably wouldn't care but he knew his little sister Sara Crispino would. He knew his other friends like Leo De La Iglesias and Guang-Hong Ji wouldn't hesitate to volunteer to help him out in a pinch, any way possible.

None of them needed the burden of worrying over him and even still, Yuri couldn't help but feel guilty that he roped Phichit into it. He knew Phichit didn't mind and did offer his assistance albeit not from the very start but still. Yuri needed to learn to not feel so guilty over asking his friends or anyone for that matter for help.

He was just glad that 'King JJ' aka Jean-Jacques Leroy, the cockiest runner known to man was out of the loop. Yuri had already saved himself a big headache right there.

Lost in his deep thoughts, Yuri didn't hear when his phone vibrated. Jolting at the buzzing, he quickly took it out of his pocket and read the simple two words from an unknown number on his new, probably, most likely, illegal and very stolen and definitely encrypted smartphone.

The simple text read: **start now.**

As soon as he swiped the message, Yuri didn't know what happened but a timer started counting down from fifteen minutes.

"Ah, shit!" Yuri cursed and bolted from the Shibuya shopping area.

On a good day, it would probably take him a good twenty/thirty minutes to get to the gambler's nest in the shady part of Roppongi but he didn't want to find out what would happen to him if he went over the timer's limit.

Sprinting as fast as he could, sore legs took long strides as he grabbed onto pipes to slide down, swing off of, and jump onto the next buildings. He made it to a shopping building that had at least a good ten floors to it. Entering from the emergency rooftop exit and riding the railings all the way down to street level.

He'd take his chances with pedestrian traffic than trying to scale up a building and parkour his way through complexed architect.

Yuri kept a steady flow as he avoided the busy crowds and made his way towards the seemingly normal nightclub that was currently closed due to daylight hours.

Going to the back of the building, he found the same cranky blonde from before guarding the door. Normally he'd greet someone as rude as the young Russian man with a sarcastic smartass remark but seeing as his life was literally on the line with only thirty seconds to spare, he jogged in place as he silently waited for the door to be opened.

The young man knew that he could be a total dick and keep Yuri waiting as his timer ran out but again he didn't feel like having his ear yelled off by Viktor's bitching since his boss had been in an irritable mood as of late.

Running to the end of the hallway once he gained entry, Yuri's lungs were burning with each and every breath as he busted the doors opened to Viktor's office.

Inside, Viktor awaited while facing the front door.

Yuri was ready to collapse on the floor as he tried his hardest to not bend over and place his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

He heard a timer click off as he stared at Viktor who had his arms crossed while holding said timer in hand.

"Five seconds to spare. Not bad. You're dismissed now" Viktor waved his hand and turned around to head to his large black leather desk chair.

"E-E-E-Excu-se m-m-me?" Yuri panted as he took in a giant gulp of fresh air.

"This was only a test run. I need to know what I'm dealing with and if you'll be prepared to serve me whenever I need you. That is all for today, you may go" Viktor again waved him off as if shooing Yuri away from his grand presence.

Yuri wanted to fume but was too exhausted to work up a sweat over this.

"Fine!" he spat and walked away.

Viktor smirked as he watched the young Japanese male storm out of his dimly lit office.

"So much for first day jitters" Yuri bitterly thought out loud once he was in the hallway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Viktor can be such a sneaky evil troll. Mwahaha. Devious I tell you, devious!

Yuri is still an angry cinnamon roll. That won't change any time soon. Lmao.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	5. A Dog's Personal Errand Boy

AN: Shout out to **KH freak 813** – thank you so much for reviewing every single chapter! I've never had that before and makes me incredibly happy to get some feedback!

I'm not the type of author to demand a certain amount of reviews before uploading a chapter (because then this story would never be updated) but since I finished this chapter today, I decided to post it up early. I did say reviews are an author's greatest motivation before!

If anyone wants to check out some new music or curious about what type of music is inspiring this fic – it's a mix of genres but I do listen a lot to Alina Baraz & Galimatias.

Happy reading~

A Dog's Personal Errand Boy

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was exactly five in the morning when Yuri received a text message from his new shady smartphone.

It read: **office now.**

Thankfully this message didn't have a short timer like the first one but still, forty minutes was cutting it too close.

"Ugh, why doesn't he just kill me now. Save us both the torture!" Yuri groaned while trying to quickly find something clean to wear.

Rushing out of the house in grey jogger pants, a long white and red ombré t-shirt, and black with red running shoes, he made his way out of the house without a second glance.

No time for breakfast or his personal playlist of tunes as he ran like his life depended on it and knowing his new 'boss', it probably did.

Arriving with at least eight minutes to spare, Yuri faced his biggest obstacle yet - the young Russian.

"Seeing as how we'll be working closely from now on, it'd be a good idea to exchange names" Yuri said as his throat pulsed, legs tingling from his run.

The young blonde wore large cheetah printed oval shaped sunglasses, tapping a side down, a green eye stared straight at Yuri. "Why would I care what a measly Japanese pig's name is, hah?! You're nothing. Lower than filth!" he spat.

Yuri dryly chuckled, "Guess I'll stick to Russian cow then" he nonchalantly told him while shoving him out of the way to open the door.

He had wasted a good three minutes on whatever-that-guy-with-the-stick-up-his-ass-name was.

The blonde boiled with irritation as he watched Yuri sprint down the hall.

"It's too damn early for this shit" the young blonde muttered.

Yuri opened the large doors and entered the dimly lit office. Even during the day hours, it remained the same with the same chilling yet relaxing ambience surrounding it.

This time Viktor waited for Yuri's arrival while sitting at his chair. His long toned legs rested on the top of his desk as he rolled a pair of dice in his hand. As usual he was neatly and formally dressed in a full nicely fitted suit.

"You rang?" Yuri mocked, acting his part like a lapdog.

Viktor silently stopped playing with the pair of dice and took out a piece of paper out of a drawer. Sliding the paper onto the desk right next to his legs, he finally spoke up. "You are to do precisely everything on this list. I expect no less. I will not hesitate to start issuing out punishments if you fail me. Is that clear?"

"Crystal" Yuri rolled his eyes, walking closer to the desk he swiftly took the list and skimmed over it. Raising a brow, he was instantly confused. "What's this? This isn't a delivery" he stated.

"No, but a personal errand for your dear boss" Viktor clarified.

Yuri's eye twitched.

Now this asshole has him running personal errands for him?

Didn't he have people for that?

Snapping his fingers, Viktor was immediately jumped by a large brown poodle.

The dog happily barked and wag its tail as he stood on two legs with his other two on the mobster's chest.

Viktor patted his head and clipped on a red leash that Yuri hadn't noticed he was holding before.

"This is Makkachin. Today he will be your master. Do everything on the list and report back to me. I expect no harm to come to my dog" Viktor held the leash over Makkachin's head.

Yuri gritted his teeth and grabbed it.

Taking hold of the dog, he made his way out. As he exited, the same red-head from before was entering Viktor's office.

She smiled and winked at Yuri before clearing her throat to speak to her boss in Russian. Figures she wouldn't say it in English so he could eavesdrop.

The door to the office closed before he could hear anything.

For someone notorious, Viktor didn't have the most intimidating dog out there. Yuri had honestly expected Viktor to have a pet alligator or Bengal tiger or something more ferocious than a full breed brown poodle.

Makkachin was incredibly well trained for a dog owned by someone like the likes of Viktor Nikiforov. He didn't know much about his new boss yet but the only news he had to go by were rumors from cowardly fools and his own dad.

"Woah, boy! Slow down!" Yuri genuinely smiled as the large dog tried to enthusiastically take him where he wanted to go.

Viktor didn't seem to have given him a time limit so that helped to ease the pressure and stress off of him. Glancing at the list, the first thing he had to do was go to Makkachin's personal groomer but before that, Yuri needed to get some breakfast into his system if he was expected to have the energy for all these mundane errands.

Grabbing a quick bite to eat, he was ready to go as he walked around the streets of Tokyo. Yuri felt foreign, having to slow down his pace and be tugged this way and that by a dog. It was definitely an experience on its own. He was so used to just speeding, flying through the upper rooftop levels of the city that he had almost forgotten what the ground base level looked and felt like.

Luckily the list of chores to do wasn't completely terrible and Yuri had managed to get them all done within three hours.

Sitting at a local park, he enjoyed the slight chilly breeze and noises of the hustle and bustle of the city. Yuri calmly ate his ice cream and waited on Makkachin as he let the very obedient dog off his leash to freely run around the grass.

The moment was short lived as he received yet another text message that read: **I expect you to be finished by now. Come.**

Yuri deeply sighed and looked at the time on the phone. Guess it really was time to get going. He really hated having to deal with Viktor.

Makkachin came running back with a small 'boof' bark as if knowing that they had to leave now.

Yuri scratched behind the poodle's ears and absently wondered, "Just who exactly is your master, boy? What kind of man is Viktor really?"

Makkachin titled his head, tongue sticking out as he panted. Of course the dog wouldn't understand the question.

Getting up, Yuri quickly shook his head. He couldn't afford such thoughts; it's not like he really cared about Viktor anyways.

Wiping his mouth and throwing away his trash, he attached the leash back on Makkachin and made his way back to the gambler's nest in Roppongi.

Again, the phone had no timer but Viktor was apparently a very impatient man.

Once arriving at Viktor's office, Yuri was feeling relaxed as he didn't have the young Russian to deal with at the entrance but rather the red-head who kindly greeted him and exchanged names with. Her name was Mila Babicheva.

Yuri started to feel more comfortable, at least he now knew the name of someone else other than Viktor and his loyal dog Makkachin.

Bending down to detach the leash, Yuri patted the dog's head one final time, unsure if he'd ever see him again and smiled at the dog. "Hope you had fun, boy"

Viktor said nothing as he watched the exchange happen between the two.

"Is that all for today?" Yuri asked.

Viktor still said nothing as he walked closer to Yuri. Standing mere inches taller than the Japanese male, he silently grabbed Yuri with his black leather gloved hand by his chin, pulling Yuri in closer to Viktor's face.

Yuri's heart started pounding in his chest. Was he getting punished for taking too long?

It's not like he was given a timer or anything!

Tightly closing his eyes, Yuri braced himself for the worse.

He could hear Viktor humming in thought. The buzzing tone vibrating within Viktor's throat as he remained silent and slightly turned Yuri's head to the side.

What came next was unexpected as Viktor leaned his head down, his long tongue licked the corner of Yuri's lips and cheek.

Startled by the action, Yuri was locked in place as he felt the wetness pass over him.

"Hmm… vanilla" Viktor finally spoke up.

Viktor pulled away from Yuri and licked his lips with his tongue.

"Now you're dismissed" he told Yuri but Yuri was unable to move.

Like a robot, he somehow forced himself to walk out of the office without saying a word, still too stunned to function like a normal human being. Both his mind and body needing a system reboot.

He hadn't noticed the melted ice cream still on his lips in his rush to return Makkachin back to his master but having Viktor lick it clean off of him?

What was that about?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Things are slowly moving forward! Viktor is gonna start showing his true colors little by little. Lmao.

Yuri has no idea what Viktor is truly capable of just yet. Dun dun dun.

Yuri was thrown off by the lick but the question is – did he enjoy it? That's something to think about. Mwahaha.

I absolutely LOVE Makkachin so of course I had to write a chapter dedicated to that sweet puppers.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	6. Pandora's Box Pt I

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them.

Longest chapter so far! I'm trying to keep them short so this might be the last chapter of this length but then again who knows, we'll see.

College schoolwork will slow down updates but fear not, they're slowly coming!

Things are starting to heat up in this chapter. Ohohoho. ;D

Happy reading~

Pandora's Box Pt. I

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been a little over a month since Yuri last visited the shadier parts of Roppongi. He returned back to what he'd normally do, back to his everyday routine before he ever got himself in this mess. The only difference was that he didn't have his older sister Mari there to mess with him or his mom worrying about him getting hurt while scaling up a tall building, wishing he could find a better, much safer hobby to invest his time in.

He missed his family life.

Now it was just him and his dad but Toshiya had been busy running their onsen.

At least there was that, his dad made good of his word and promised to stray away from his gambling addictions.

While soaking in a private bath, Yuri absentmindedly kept running his fingers over the corner of his right side of his lips and cheek. Every time, a tingling sensation washed over him starting from his face and moving down towards the pit of his stomach and staying there.

"Why did he lick me? That weirdo…" Yuri splashed warm water over his face and ran his wet fingers over his hair, pulling his bangs upwards.

He knew nothing about his boss and was feeling bothered by that fact. Yuri swore he didn't care about Viktor and couldn't stand being in his tall intimidating presence for very long but he wouldn't lie to himself, he admits that the man was shrouded in mysterious charisma.

It was both alluring and terrifying.

The month of silence was nice and all but Yuri found himself craving for something to do. Messing with authority was starting to lose its edge and he could only take so much of following Phichit around for selfies for so long.

"Don't fall into his trap, Yuri!" Yuri yelled at himself as he sat on a red metal bar of an under construction building. His legs dangled down, if he were to slip and fall it'd take a while for his body to hit hard concrete.

His heart started to instantly pound in his chest as he recalled the sensation of Viktor's tongue roaming over his cheek. He felt both confused and irritated by the action.

Why would he lick him? Was it only just to help him clean the melted ice cream off of him or was there more to it? A hidden motive?

Yuri deeply sighed and fell back on the bar, brown eyes staring up at the cloudless blue sky as he tried to calm his racing heart.

He knew that somewhere deep down, like really, really, really deep down he actually didn't hate Viktor but was only pissed off that he had the rights to his family's property. But it wasn't only Viktor's fault, he had to blame his dad as well if he wanted to properly point fingers.

Lost in thought, Yuri failed to hear and feel his phone go off alerting him with an incoming text message.

Digging the phone out of his pocket, he read: **get to the office now.**

"Guess that's my cue" Yuri shoved his phone back into his pocket and got off the metal bar.

Lightly jogging a good distance away from the metal bar that was unfinished support structure for that floor's level he was on, he braced himself and ran at full speed towards the bar. Yuri felt his blood run cold, heart rate speeding up, and adrenaline pumping through his veins as he jumped across to the next building.

He was flying in the sky for a brief second before bending his knees and rolling himself into a ball as he tumbled onto the floor of the next unfinished building across. The only thing to stop his rolling speed was a string of tape that read 'caution' on it that was strung from one side of the floor to the other on bare wired pillars.

Straightening himself up again, he ran towards the archways of what will eventually become entryways and exited the building by sliding, crawling, and dropping down an air vent.

"When will Viktor dispose of you, pig?!" the angry blonde 'greeted' Yuri once he reached the back door of the club.

"I have a name and it's not pig you know" Yuri replied back. At this point he learned to ignore all of the young Russian's insults and distaste towards him.

"Yuri, be nice to Yuri. He's a part of this 'family' now whether you like it or not" Mila said as she opened the door that the blonde was securing.

"Yuri?" Yuri titled his head, confused at what she just said.

" _Privet_ , Yuri! The blonde shorty here is also named Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky!" Mila introduced the young Russian and grabbed his arm to put him into a headlock.

"Get off of me, hag!" Yuri P. yelled in protest.

Yuri hummed and shook his head after a second of thought, "This won't do. For now on you're Yurio" he said and waved as he dashed into the hallway.

"HAH?! Why you, get back here, pig!" Yuri P's complaint went on deaf ears as Yuri ran off to escape his wrath. Still in Mila's headlock, he furiously tapped his hands against her arm to get her to ease off her tight hold of him.

Yuri snickered to himself as he calmly walked the rest of the way to Viktor's office. He knew that his sister Mari would've done the same in his place. Being a fanatic of Japanese rock and foreign bands, he knew one look at Yurio and Mari would be head over heels for him.

"Ahh… I miss you Mari" Yuri whispered to himself in Japanese as he drained his face of any traces of amusement and opened the door to Viktor's office.

Inside the dimly lit room, Yuri could faintly make out Makkachin who was lounging around a brown leather couch placed on the right side in a horizontal position against the wall. The poodle was almost the same shade of brown as the furniture in the low light but the couch was definitely three shades darker.

Viktor was seated in his chair as usual, his body facing his waterfall feature on the wall with only the top of silver-platinum hair being visible to Yuri.

Without the need of asking why he was sent for or thinking of something sarcastic to say, Viktor raised a 500,000 Russian ruble and turned around to face the front.

"I have a client who does not like waiting. One second too late nor one second too early. If you fail me this will reflect badly on my part and I will know immediately. Do you understand?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes. He wasn't in the least bit surprised that he was to deliver dirty money to whatever location Viktor texted him.

"Got it" he said.

"You are to take this packet to the location I've sent to your phone. Be glad that I've been pretty lenient with you so far. I won't hesitate to severely punish you this time. That is all"

Viktor waved Yuri off and left the small yellow packet on his desk as he turned around to face his waterfall again.

Rolling his eyes, Yuri walked the short distance to retrieve it and ran out of the office. His phone beeped to alert him that he had exactly twenty minutes to make his delivery to… Shibuya?! That was at least a forty minute walk!

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yuri yelled as he ran out of the club like a mad man.

He didn't even want to begin to imagine all the horrible things that Viktor could do. He didn't know what the Russian was capable of but if he claimed to being 'lenient' with him so far then he definitely didn't want to know. He hoped Viktor was at least a bit more merciful towards his 'employees' compared to his 'clientele.'

"Hmph, run little piggy. You'll never make it in time!" Yurio loudly laughed and yelled as Yuri reached the corner.

"You're a dick!" Yuri yelled back and hurriedly sprinted towards the sea of people in the crowd.

It was just his luck that as soon as he gained a steady flow and was able to dodge shopping bags, strollers, kids, and the elderly - it just so happened to start raining.

The sudden downpour soaked through his clothes and started to slow him down.

"Aww c'mon!" Yuri groaned as he shoved the small yellow packet that weighed almost nothing into his black jogging pants. Today was not a good day to be wearing white as his shirt quickly became see-through. Yuri wasn't the most muscular, buff guy out there but he did have some form of abs built over years of excessive running as a hobby.

Halfway to his location and he knew already that he wasn't going to make it in time. He guessed he at least had twenty minutes or however long he'd stall for time when he got back to the office to face his impending doom.

"I guess I could do without a finger or two" Yuri deeply sighed and reached the location marked on the gps on his phone.

It was a burlesque club, the only type of its kind in Japan.

"Prima Ballerina Burlesque?" Yuri questioned as he neared the entrance.

A tall woman with sharp chiseled features holding a bright red umbrella awaited his arrival.

Taking the packet out from underneath his soaked shirt, it did the packet no good as it also got wet but at least its contents were safe.

Giving the woman the packet, Yuri was wheezing for air but had to control his breathing in front of this woman.

"You're late" she spoke, a thick Russian accent was evident in her voice.

Should he apologize? Explain how crappy weather plus running equals being slowed down? Should he just keep his mouth shut? Bow down and simply walk away?

The Russian woman took the packet, opening the seal she looked inside of it and then took out a small note and read it quietly to herself. Once she was finished she turned to enter the building. "Tell Vitya that he is a fool"

With that, she left without another word leaving Yuri to wheeze loudly to himself as he took in mouthfuls of air. Gulping greedily, desperately trying to calm the burning in his lungs. Each inhale and exhale was a sharp intake of air as he stood in the pouring rain for a few minutes before slowly running back to the nightclub.

So Yuri failed his first real delivery mission and was facing possibly losing a limb or two but all in all he was just dandy.

Viktor didn't send a text message after Yuri finished his delivery to the mysterious Russian woman.

"Oh, he's pissed alright" Yuri told himself as he took his sweet time getting back.

It wasn't a matter of question; it was a statement. Yuri could already feel the anger seeping out of Viktor from kilometers away.

His impending doom could wait a bit longer as he enjoyed the last rainfall of his life. He'll always remember the cold rain that was common of this time of year. He'll always remember the touch, smell, and sight of it. He'll always remember the last thing he wore despite it being soaked. At least it wasn't covered in his blood just yet.

Yuri deeply sighed as he opted for the backdoor of the nightclub instead of the regular entrance. He most likely wouldn't have gained access being soaked to the bone anyways.

He could count on Yurio guarding Viktor's office door from inside the club and Mila was probably not that far away from him either. That left whatever nameless goon to guard the back making it easier for Yuri to enter without a word.

He didn't know if Viktor would reprimand him for soaking his nice red carpeted floors as he dripped down the hallway but then again if he would be dead in a matter of minutes then it made no difference to worry over something so trivial. At least his black sneakers weren't squeaking down the hall as he braced himself to enter the room.

Yuri got startled when, as soon as he turned the knob to enter the office, Viktor was waiting right in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"You failed" Viktor sharply said.

His serious tone of voice was chilling. Something that Yuri hadn't heard before.

With wide eyes, he feared for his life as he tried to give an excuse, "The sudden weather change slowed me down!"

"Are you going to give me that sad pathetic excuse every single time it rains?" Viktor took a step forward causing Yuri to take one back towards the door.

"Well, you're not exactly fair only giving me a twenty minute timer! It takes at least thirty-five to forty minutes to even walk to Shibuya!" Yuri defended himself as he felt Viktor take another step.

He had successfully cornered Yuri right against the office's door.

"You're a runner, are you not?" Viktor leaned down, his face mere inches away from Yuri's.

Yuri's heart started to quicken with the close proximity. Viktor's icy blue eyes bore right into his scared brown ones.

"I… a-am but y-y-you're n-not be-being v-very r-reasonable…" Yuri stuttered as he got lost in Viktor's strong gaze. He was starting to lose what little bit of confidence he had left.

He could almost feel, almost taste Viktor's lips on his as Viktor's lips ghosted over his.

Just as quickly as it happened, it was soon over.

Yuri seriously thought that Viktor would cage him against the door and do something.

He didn't know if he was expecting a kiss or to be stabbed against the door. Either one would've been shocking to him.

"Your punishment begins now. Stand against my desk" Viktor ordered.

Yuri gulped.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Oh Viktor, my sweet totally not innocent Viktor, what ever are you plotting on doing to Yuri?

Only I know… for now. Mwahaha.

What happens in the next chapter is basically my whole reason for wanting to type up this entire story idea. Lmao.

I seriously love writing Yuri and Yurio's interaction and it'll only get crazier from here on out, now that Yuri P. was properly introduced.

Probably pointless info but the reason why the packet that Viktor had Yuri deliver isn't heavy is because it was only that 500,000 Russian ruble attached with a note inside. (That is quite a hefty amount of money. Just sayin')

Lilia will definitely play a larger role in the whole scheme of things in this story much later on along with her burlesque club – Prima Ballerina. It's not a strip club. Burlesque and stripper are two completely different things.

And Viktor just really loves his waterfall feature with his fancy and ridiculously expensive koi paintings. That's why he's always starting at it. Okay? LOL. Jk, but no really.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	7. Pandora's Box Pt II

AN: Wow! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews!

I'm swamped with college English essays but as promised – slowly but surely this story will get updated. Honestly this chapter is nowhere hitting the M rating because I'm not directly describing things. That's where you as the readers' imagination can play out the rest. Mwahaha. I'd say it's mildly spicy! ;D

This chapter is brought to you by the song 'Unfold' by Alina Baraz. This song has been playing in my head on a repeat loop, especially while typing up this chapter. Good stuff.

If anyone would like to share this story by linking it on Tumblr or something (always appreciated) – please do make sure you're crediting FF and not AO3 because I don't have an AO3 account and have had that mix up happen before.

Happy reading~

Pandora's Box Pt. II

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yuri gulped and did as he was told.

In the distance, he could hear Makkachin bark and make his way for the door.

Walking to Viktor's desk, he silently stood an inch away from the wood awaiting his next order. His heart fluttered as his throat started to tighten on him. Was Viktor going to kill him while looking at his waterfall and koi paintings that he seemed to admire so much? Would that be the last thing he'd get to see in his final moments?

"Turn around" Viktor spoke.

Yuri started shaking, partly due to the cold air hitting his soaked body and the other out of nervous anticipation. He turned to face said décor on the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. Grabbing hold of the desk in front of him, he braced himself for whatever was coming next.

"I've been told that I'm a very scary person…" Viktor started.

Yuri gasped as he felt Viktor's warm presence behind him as he heard noises around him as if Viktor was getting something out of a bowl? He shut his eyes closed so fast that he didn't notice anything on the desk.

"Suck" Viktor ordered as something wet and cold touched Yuri's lips.

Doing as he was told, Yuri hesitantly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out carefully to feel around whatever the slippery item was.

"If you were any other person I would've cut a finger off by now" Viktor finished his thought.

Without a moment's notice, Viktor shoved the ice cube he had Yuri sucking on further into his mouth causing Yuri to almost choke.

Melting ice and saliva dribbled down Viktor's long slender fingers. It was the first time Yuri had felt them without the intrusion of leather gloves on.

"Fail me again, Yuri" Viktor stated.

Viktor was ordering for Yuri to fail, almost as if looking for an excuse to continue to personally punish him in private.

Yuri moaned unable to speak with Viktor's fingers keeping his mouth occupied. His blood ran cold in seconds as he felt Viktor's free hand start to roam all over his body. Starting from his drenched shirt that clung onto him like a second wrinkly skin.

Yuri's nipples were erect from the cold mixed with the tingly sensitivity that Viktor's hand left as he slowly felt down every single plane of muscle. Burning every single ab muscle with his touch.

His moans grew louder as Viktor said nothing as he continued to explore the runner's body. By now the ice cube had melted leaving Yuri to be gagged solely by Viktor's fingers while he felt his wet glued on pants being slowly pulled from his waist.

Yuri arched his back into Viktor's taller body, letting go of his grasp of the desk as he felt the mobster grab hold of his most intimate part. He was overcome with emotions, each and every single sensation new to him. He couldn't believe what was happening right now to him. How life's crazy moments would lead him to getting a hand job from the least likely person he'd ever think of doing something so primal with.

Yuri coughed as Viktor pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He so badly wanted to open his eyes but was too embarrassed to, knowing he was probably glowing as bright as a tomato right now.

Getting another ice cube from his bowl, Viktor slowly ran the slippery ice against the right side of Yuri's neck, jaw, and up towards his ear. Leaning closer to his ear, Yuri felt Viktor's warm breath fan against his cool skin.

"I won't kiss you" Viktor began, "That is your punishment"

Viktor's lips touched Yuri's skin, feeling as his lips moved against his ear with every word, "I want you to desire me so badly that it drives you to the brink of insanity" he finished saying.

His words caused Yuri's eyes to open wide. The sensation on his lower half had him immobilized with his mind slowly fading into pleasure.

So this was the game that Viktor was playing.

He didn't know how to feel in that moment. It was too much to take in all at once. Especially when he told himself that Viktor was the center of all that was evil and corrupt with the world but here he was. Doing some unexplainable things to him that had him become speechless in a matter of seconds with his body betraying his mind and what little remained of his crumbling will power.

Yuri's breathing became ragged with his hands desperately seeking something to do. In that very moment he didn't care what Viktor would do to him later as he arched his back further into him, feeling Viktor's own arousal tightly bulged in his pants. Yuri slid his hands into Viktor's hair and pulled on it as he reached his peak.

Sex was a new experience for him and had no idea what to do.

He wasn't allowed to kiss Viktor because he had no right to that. Not knowing exactly what he felt for the Russian man. He knew Viktor wouldn't either, already declaring that he'd continue to punish him in whatever way he saw fit until Yuri breaks.

"V…V…Vik-Vikt-tor…" Yuri moaned his name loudly as he came undone.

Viktor released his hold of him and stepped away. He went to go sit at his desk and reached for a tissue. Staring at his dirtied hand, he gave it a short thought and then wiped it clean of hot sticky fluids.

"You're released for today. Expect a delivery run in the morning" Viktor returned to his normal self, acting as if nothing had happened just seconds ago.

"Y-Yes, sir" Yuri bowed, not knowing what came over him to give Viktor proper Japanese respect now of all times. He hadn't in the past and didn't want to start now. Yuri still was in a haze with wobbly legs walking towards the office's entrance. He needed a moment to compose himself after what just happened but with the way Viktor was acting indifferent, he'd rather do his composing out of his sight.

Yuri's body was still shivering from his frozen clothes as he twisted the doorknob and walked out.

"Hey pig! Why aren't you missing a finger?!" Yurio yelled as he stood guard of the backdoor. He must have switched shifts with the other goon who was posted there earlier.

Ignoring him, Yuri was in no mood to deal with the Russian Yuri.

By the time Yuri got out, it was nighttime with grey clouds hovering over the skies. There might be another chance of rain and if it did happen then Yuri didn't care. He was already soaked to the bone and wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up sick in the morning.

Opting to walk his way home, he slowly made his way, having no strengths left in him to run whatsoever.

"Hey asshole! It's rude to not answer someone when they're talking to you, ya know?!" Yuri P. continued to yell as Yuri ignored him and rounded the corner leaving the nightclub area.

" _Tadaima_ _"_ Yuri sluggishly said as he entered the onsen.

"O _kaerinasai_! Yuri, your big sister came to drop off some food. Your mother is worried about you" Toshiya told him as Yuri removed his shoes slowly.

"Son! You'll catch a cold!"

"Thanks, dad. I'll soak in the onsen and then head to bed" he lied.

He knew that he'd pass out in the heat of the natural spring waters so he went straight to his room. He was both mentally and physically exhausted.

Dropping on his bed, he didn't care that his comforter was absorbing all the rain water.

Yuri felt sticky and gross, wet and frozen to his core.

He deeply sighed, feeling like a total zombie.

"What a long day"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I could've gone over a billion different ways to go about this scene but *shrugs* the main scene I really wanted to write is still in there.

Viktor's hands will be very erotic and will continue to be so in later chapters. There won't be any kissing of any kind involved until Yuri ultimately cracks. Mwahaha.

Don't really have much to say other than that.

Next up: enter Prima Ballerina burlesque club!

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	8. Broken Matryoshka Heart

AN: Guess who's back! I deeply apologize for the nearly, year long absence.

School, life, and starting other fics for other fandoms got in the way and I just couldn't seem to find my way back to this lil' story of mine. Especially after getting to see Kubo-sensei and Yamamoto-sensei on stage for their debut American con guest-of-honor appearance at Anime Expo this summer. It was a magical experience despite what a hot mess that day was for me. Anyways, both are lovely and sassy ladies and just being in the same room as them was a moment I'll never forget.

Even if I've lost an audience for this story, I'm still gonna see it through until the very end because I'd hate to see it incomplete.

Thank you to all who have reviewed thus far!

Happy reading~

Broken Matryoshka Heart

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two months had passed since Viktor administered his first punishment. During that time, he purposely avoided Yuri by having either Yuri P. or Mila hand him his personal daily assignments. Most being cruel short time frames and long distances while others were kinder and included completing mundane tasks for Makkachin.

Viktor wanted Yuri to both passionately hate him just as much as desperately long to be near his presence. He knew the latter wouldn't happen anytime soon as he opted for the former.

When he wasn't being a big scary mafioso, Viktor could be found spending time in a Russian Burlesque club in Shibuya. He was practically raised by its owner Lilia who despite having a grumpy exterior was quite the comforting mother-figure that he never knew from his own biological mother.

Every two weeks just as today, Lilia's club would have another Russian patron come visit. Nikolai is another person in Viktor's life that he had a lot to thank for. The respect went both ways for both men, Nikolai for having the mob boss guaranteed his family's safety as well as gave his only grandson a job meanwhile for Viktor it was the fact that someone was there on that fateful day to stop a frail, malnourished, orphaned boy from ending it all. Someone was there to stop him from ending it all on that cold and heavily snowing winter night in Viktor's youth. His dark past that a rare few really knew about. The past that he didn't like to bring up in conversations too often.

Nikolai arrived, holding a cane as he greeted Lilia with a brief hug and kisses on both cheeks, "I owe you much for taking care of my little _Yuratchka_ that I may not be able to repay you in this lifetime alone"

Lilia scoffed at his dramatics, "you're a foolish old man but I am not so much heartless to leave a child to die alone in the streets" she reminded him.

Nikolai smiled with it reaching his eyes, "you've been good to those boys, Lilia"

Lilia rolled her eyes as she tilted her head towards the direction of the bar, "they're a pain in my ass" she annoyingly commented but for a millisecond she warmed up her frosted demeanor and smiled while looking at the two young men from a distance, "but I love them as if they were my own stupid boys"

Nikola smirked, nodding, "and they love you too despite not being vocal about it"

Lilia agreed with a hum as she flicked her hand as it shooing away the tender moment. "Now, let's get you your medicine while my girls are on stage"

At the bar, Yurio started complaining about Yuri as it went on deaf ears to Viktor who wasn't paying attention to his ranting and instead chose to down shots of vodka.

Yurio took a fork and speared a sautéed potato from his chicken kiev, "I don't know why you keep that, that, THAT IDIOT around! He's good for nothing and can't get even a single package delivered on time while making excuses about the damn weather. Who does he think he is, Mother Nature?! Little sissy school boy is what he is! He thinks he can casually come up to me and talk as if we're equals! He muttered something in Japanese to me the other day. I don't know what the hell he said but I know that brat is talking behind my - I mean, OUR backs!" he angrily stabbed his chicken with a knife, picking a piece up with his fork as he loudly chewed.

Viktor hummed as if he were even paying any attention to him. He poured himself another shot of vodka and lifted the shot glass up to his face. In its glass facets, he could see the burlesque dancers coming on stage once again as the glass reflected their bright and sparkling outfits. Cheers and applauses could be heard from other men at the club. "Yuri... hmm... what do you mean to me..." he absentmindedly asked himself.

He wasn't stupid, being well aware of what exactly he was doing. He knew he was trying to seduce the young Japanese male and his reasons as to why. He just didn't know why he didn't stop himself from going all the way that day. His first intentions were just to tease the guy, rile him up a bit, but be merciful and let him pay out his debt on his own terms even if it didn't feel that way to Yuri. He had no idea just how charitable Viktor was being with him.

Yurio grinded his food with chunks flying out of his mouth as he pointed at no one in particular with a speared carrot, "Russian cow? Ha! I'll show him a cow; that fat ass ate all my pirozhkis I had saved in the fridge and worst of all, I know Mila gave them to him now that they're all buddy-buddy! ASDGJKOIWYRRHFKBKBLOSWHWMFLLVVK..."

Yurio's words blurred in the distance as Viktor drowned into his vodka for once. It was a rare occasion for him to actually drink himself into a coma. Being the leader of a large crime syndicate was all about power, influence, and appearance. A drunk wouldn't look as menacing but today was a rare off-day. Any other day, he'd be on the look out for the Czech bastards from Emil's gang, enjoying taking them out one by one.

"Screw this, you aren't even listening, Viktor! Tell my _d_ _edushka,_ that I'm heading back to the club! Beka is playing a set tonight, I can go rant to him instead!" Yurio announced as he hastily got up, causing the chair to fall on its back. Leaving his mess of dinner on the table, Yurio took his black leather with faux cheetah fur printed jacket off the counter and stormed out.

Viktor watched as he left but his eyes were glossed over, he knew that soon enough with a couple of more drinks in his system, he'd be inebriated enough to allow himself to dwell on his harsh past.

" _Za zdarovje"_ Viktor silently toasted to himself as he downed three more drinks before cradling the emptied glass shot against his cheek as he watched the dancers on stage with glazed over eyes and a sloppy smile on his lips. His elbow propped on the counter as he hummed along to the music they were dancing to and let his mind drift away to a darker part of his psyche.

 _So cold._

 _He was so very, very cold._

 _He remembers coughing into his hands, trying to receive some semblance of warmth from his shaking hands._

 _His lips were cracked._

 _Fingers as frail as icicles, numbed legs too thin to support his own weight, ribcage practically showing._

 _He remembers wrapping his long silvery hair against himself for extra warmth but his hair was too brittle to do much other than slowly break off._

 _He remembers that his tears would immediately freeze on his numb, cold face as he decided that tonight would be his last night on earth._

 _An orphan like him trying to survive in Russia's winter would slowly but surely die until even his bone would break off. He had no money, barely any clothes on, and no one to feel sorry for him._

 _He was just another sad and pathetic child left on the streets because someone didn't love him enough to care._

 _He remembers wishing to be able to help others like himself._

 _Children orphaned by the war or abandonment._

 _Children who were as defenseless as him._

 _Children who had no one._

 _Children that should be children, not trying to survivor just to see another day._

 _But he was exhausted._

 _Years and years of fending for himself just to be looked and talked down upon._

 _He wanted power, admiration, respect._

 _He wanted the world to beg on its knees for him instead of the other way around._

 _Viktor craved. Viktor yearned. Viktor longed for more._

 _He knew that he'd only accomplish said things in a Little Match Girl dream._

 _Only in death in the cold could he have it all._

 _He stared at the serrated edges of the opened, emptied can from his very last meal that he had the pleasure of stealing from the market place. That rusted can was from a week ago._

 _He contemplated on how he'd go. He could do it in multiple ways but then again, he didn't want it to hurt, let alone inconvenience someone to shovel away at his discarded body and red ice._

" _If you think a rusty can will help quickly kill you then you're a fool" a gruff voice spoke up as his shadow shielded the boy from the cold._

 _Hollow cheeks, cracked lips, and sunken eyes met the middle-aged man who held a woven blanket in one arm and a cup of sbiten and a white bag in the other._

 _The boy was cold and starving that he didn't dare question this man's motives. Unlike most strangers who would throw a piece of bread or their leftovers his way while mockingly laughing at him, this man bent down to meet his level and handed him the goods._

" _My name is Nikolai. Now you drink the sbiten and eat the ponchiki to gather your strength, boy. No one is dying tonight" the kind man told the frail, porcelain looking boy._

 _For the first time, Viktor cried his eyes out and didn't care that it hurt._

" _Spasibo!_ _"_

"You know I'm getting too old for this shit, right?" Nikolai grunted as he slung Viktor's left arm over his shoulder to support his weight on his side. "How much longer do you expect me to need to look after you?" he asked him as he dragged the taller Russian out the club's door.

" _D_ _edushka,_ _ai shiteru yo!_ _"_ Viktor drunkenly switched between Russian and Japanese with a chuckle and huge grin playing on his lips as he kept trying to lean closer to Nikolai to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Idiot, what if Emil's men were around? Then what would they say about your reputation!"

"I never had one to begin with, orphans aren't worth a single ruble" Viktor chuckled to himself.

"You worked for it and earned it, you foolish boy" Nikolai replied as he shoved Viktor into his car and drove him home to Azabu.

Arriving, Nikolai woke Viktor up from his car nap and helped him up to his spacious penthouse. Once inside, he helped Viktor to loosen his tie and take off his shoes and then went to stack his pillows so that he wouldn't choke on his own vomit in case it came to that later in the night.

Viktor plopped down on his king-sized bed and hugged his pillow as he deeply sighed, "none… of this would be possible… without… you saving me… that night…" Viktor sleepily replied back, vaguely remembering what Nikolai had told him about his reputation as a mafia boss. " _D_ _edushka,_ _ai shiteru yo!_ " he repeated himself as he chuckled into the comfortable pillows and finally fell asleep.

Nikolai shook his head and allowed himself a rare moment to smile at the grown man that in his eyes, he still viewed as the same frail looking porcelain boy with the heart of warm embers in the frigid cold who could survive all but not his inner self that desired acceptance above all.

"Viktor, you're just like a broken Matryoshka doll. Layers and layers of hard steel but your cracked inner part still needs someone to teach it to heal" he deeply sighed as he made his way back to his own home, knowing that Yurio would lecture him about his health if he were out any later.

In the morning, Viktor woke up with a searing headache and red puffy eyes. He couldn't do much for how he felt other than wear big sunglasses to block out the light as he went with a black and white three-piece tailored suit and a giant white mink jacket with half-palm black leather gloves.

He entered the club where he'd conduct his more civil business with the same fierce aura as usual. He caused several of his lower ranked men to quiver in their place as they all bowed and greeted him.

Mila came to greet him with a stack of papers as she informed him on his schedule for the day and that she had Yuri already running his errands for Makkachin.

Viktor's head was pounding from just hearing and reading his agenda but nodded as he set the papers down and sat in his chair. With a flick of his hand, he dismissed Mila and decided it was time to regain his old pace.

"Makkachin, slow down!" Yuri yelled as the big dog excitedly wagged his tail and avoided the sea of people in a zig-zagging pattern trying to reach the nightclub faster.

Yuri was just about done with his morning routine of taking Viktor's dog to the groomers and giving him proper exercise at the local park. Now it was time to return Makkachin and then get started on whatever package delivery either Yurio or Mila had in store for him.

He always hoped it'd be Mila handing out his schedule rather than Yurio, not wanting to deal with the temperamental youth whenever possible.

As he calmly made his way back while putting some force in his steps to get Makkachin to slow down a bit without tugging too much on his leash, Yuri altogether stopped when he felt his right pocket buzzing with a simple ding left right after.

On cue, he knew it was a text and his heart fluttered.

His phone hadn't gone off in over two months.

There was only one person who ever texted him on this encrypted phone.

The simple text read: **Forget the rest of your chores. Come. Now.**

After reading the text, a timer went off giving him exactly five minutes and he was a good thirty minutes away at best.

Yuri gulped.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

In this chap, we've learned a bit about Viktor's past.

And now he's going to punish Yuri! Le gasp! ;D

Otabek will eventually make a proper appearance later on. I'm not planning on any OtaYuri but you can bet on a ton of bromance. You'll just have to wait and see~ He's a DJ at the nightclub, ayyyeee.

Lilia's underground medicine supply will play a bigger role later on as well. Well, not a lot, a lot but will contain a decent amount of importance.

No hate towards the Czechs, just getting a bit historical is all. Thought that it'd be fitting. I don't see other _less_ popular characters/skaters get any love in these types of au's although Emil's won't be a big role but hey, it's nice to switch up the formula every now and then.

Also, sorry in advance if the Russian is a bit wonky, tense-wise and/or spelling. I've researched like crazy trying to make sure things are correct. Russian ain't easy, yo.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


	9. Hungover-Sober Doesn't Equal Fair

AN: Happy New Year! Here's to finishing this fic and others from other fandoms in 2018!

Shout out to G0thicBloss0m: thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad that there's still interest in this story.

Happy reading~

Hungover-Sober Doesn't Equal Fair

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yuri's heart was thundering against his ribcage as a million and one questions hit him all at once. If his phone was buzzing then it could only mean one thing: Viktor was going to stop ignoring him.

Constantly being paranoid plus still quietly simmering from anger had a way of clouding his judgment. He couldn't tell if he was elated to finally be able to speak to Viktor again and give him a piece of his mind or prematurely mourn the fact that his little bit of normalcy he's gained in his weird predicament came to an end.

Groaning, Yuri shook his head and with an imaginary gust of wind, he blew the nagging, raging thoughts away. It was far too soon to be getting worked up when he still has no idea what's in store once he enters the dragon's den.

As he calculated, he was late.

Super late.

Bending down to unhook the leash from Makkachin's diamond encrusted leather collar, Yuri ruffled the fur of the dog's head and set him free to run towards the entrance.

A low-ranking goon was at the back entrance of the club and on cue, he nervously bowed his head down towards Makkachin and let him in as he patiently sat down, wagging his tail and thanked the guard with a soft, 'boof' as he ran inside.

Yuri followed and made his way down the hallway.

When he arrived at the intimidating doors spelling out his doom, he knocked once and received silence. Knocking once more, nothing, and then a third and fourth and eventually a daring fifth knock and still nothing.

Raising a brow in confusion, he opted to just busting into the office space and dealing with the consequences as they happened.

"Viktor?" Yuri called out, mustering all his courage in order to do so.

When no one answered back, he was about to turn on his heels and go find someone who could when Mila as if on cue, came to inform him of her boss's whereabouts.

"Ah, Yuri! There you are"

"You were looking for me?"

Mila nodded, "I was given special instructions to take you to where Viktor is myself"

Yuri couldn't help but gulp as he tugged on the collar of his crimson form-fitting short sleeved shirt.

"If I ask a question, will you answer it? Not as someone who works for Viktor but as a friend?"

Mila lightly tapped on her glossy pink colored lips with an index finger and hummed in amusement, "ask and I _might_ have a passable answer for you"

"Are you delivering me to where I'll be dealt with once and for all?"

"Yes and no"

"That's not a very solid response"

"I did promise something passable, did I not?" she sassed him as she took his hand and lead him out the office, "come, Viktor does not like to be kept waiting although you may still be running on luck today"

"How so?"

Mila smirked, "you're not the only one on Viktor's agenda"

Yuri nearly fainted at all the possibilities at what her words could mean.

"So, remind me again how I'm apparently the one who has gone deaf?" Viktor asked the man in front of him as he grabbed a handful of his hair into his gloved fists. "Didn't I warn your boss to stay out of deals regarding medicine _and_ children?" he gripped the man tighter, forcing him to look up at him as icy blue eyes peered into his very soul.

For a split second of uncertainty, the man was terrified of that look but just as quickly spat out blood aiming for Viktor's face as he succeeded in splashing part of his cheek, "screw you, Nikiforov! Nekola doesn't answer to you nor makes deals with you _dirty_ Russians!"

Viktor deeply sighed, taking the black handkerchief from his suit's breast pocket and wiped away at the blood spit on his cheek and snapped his fingers to summon Yurio with a roll of duct tape. Yurio grinned as he handed over the roll, watching as the man taped to a wooden chair squirmed in his seat. Viktor cut off a large enough piece to wrap around the Czech man's mouth and head two times.

"Dirty you say? I'm not the one taxing the pharmaceutical market for insurance let alone selling run-aways and orphans into sex labor. My conscious is clean on at least that much!" Viktor raised his voice as he took a crow bar that Yurio held out for him on a silver platter.

He smacked the man once, rattling his chair, "have you heard any stories of a _dirty_ Russian testing out the merchandise before putting it up on the market?" he smacked the man again, "no, you haven't because all you've ever heard are stories of your precious Nekola getting the first claim on things!" Viktor's voice raised in anger as he smacked the man once more, knocking his chair over on its back as he cried in immense pain.

Blood splattered on the floor as the man fell on his back. He cried and coughed in pain with a stream of blood escaping his lips but he was still choking on his own blood.

Viktor placed one perfectly tailored Italian leather shoe on top of the man's sore chest. "You have the audacity to call me _dirty_ but your boss is far worse. Nekola has no respect for the order of things. Let me show you _my_ mercy by not killing you here right now. You'll live another day to go cry to him"

Viktor snapped his fingers as he picked up the fallen chair and raised the man back up. "Show him my mercy" he told Yurio as Yurio snickered and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, with pleasure, Boss!" Yurio replied as he took a box cutter and cut the man from his tape restraints on the chair.

The man had the balls to try and crawl his way away, aiming for the entrance of the ice rink. The cold helped soothe his aching body as he left a blood trail. His goal being the other side of the ice rink and hopefully finding an exit to the arena.

"Come back here, you Czech bastard!" Yurio yelled as he calmly went to go start up the Zamboni.

Outside the building, Mila arrived with Yuri as he gave her a skeptical look, not expecting to meet Viktor at an ice arena in Yokohama.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but beggars can't be choosers, I suppose. Thanks for delivering me to the slaughter house, Mila. It was nice knowing you while still alive" Yuri deadpanned as he had mentally prepared himself for this very moment all through their bullet train ride over.

He was glad he had opted for public travel rather than take a longer limo ride. It gave him a chance to savor his home of Japan once last time.

Mila quickly grabbed Yuri by the wrist, stopping him from walking towards the building.

"Yuri, whatever you see happening in there, just know that what Viktor does is justifiable"

"Of course it is, everything in the mafia is, isn't it?"

Mila shook her head, "no, that's not what I mean. We're no animals, we're not above the law. We respect it to some degree. Viktor is not a monster"

Yuri gave her a look as if saying that he had a hard time believing that.

Mila deeply sighed, "there's still so much you don't understand" she shrugged and gave him a dismissing salute as she walked away.

Yuri briefly balled up his fists, annoyed by her vague words yet again. How could Viktor not be anything but a monster, especially after what he's done to his family! He couldn't and wouldn't accept Viktor no matter what dirty games he's playing at.

As he entered the ice arena, he definitely kept to his solid mindset as he was greeted with the sight of a bloodied and bruised man in a two-piece suit, crawling his way on the ice while leaving a trail of blood and howling in pain.

Yurio was maniacally laughing and yelling something in Russian as he slowly drove his way towards the man in a Zamboni ice-resurfacer. The machine wasn't very fast but it made a lot of noise.

Yuri found Viktor sitting in the middle of the stadium's metal bleachers wearing a black and white three-piece suit, a plush white mink jacket, black half-palm leather gloves and big black sunglasses.

" _Yurio, that man is dirtying my ice!"_ Viktor said in Russian.

Yurio gave him a thumb's up as Viktor turned his head and saw Yuri walk towards him.

"Ah, Yuri!" Viktor greeted, index finger lightly tapping on the side of his sunglasses to lean them down, "you've kept me waiting for over three hours now" he switched his tone to a serious one.

Yuri would've been nervous if he hadn't accepted his death quite yet but he had and he was ready.

"Viktor if you're going to freeze me to death or chop me up into little pieces. Whatever it is you're planning to do at an ice rink, just please get it over with" Yuri sighed, his pulse skipping beats in his throat but desperately trying to sound cool and calm.

Viktor chuckled, "you really think I'd murder you in cold blood for completing your mundane tasks I hand out to Mila and Yurio to give to you? I'm hurt" he frowned, placing a gloved hand over his heart.

"I… I don't understand you"

"Because you're refusing to"

"First you give me little time to get your _dirty_ dealings done, then you play with my emotions leaving me utterly confused and then you ignore me for two months! How am I suppose to win my family's property back in all seriousness when you aren't taking this matter serious yourself!" Yuri yelled, both balled-up fists hitting the bottom cold metal bench.

His breath was ragged from the chill in the air, his heart pounding from his pent-up frustrations, and knees shaking from the sudden burst of courage to stand up to Viktor.

Viktor pushed his sunglasses back up as his eye slightly twitched hating the word 'dirty' having heard it non-stop from the Czechs. He recomposed himself by standing up and clapping at Yuri's words.

He applauded Yuri's courage as he made his way down the steps.

"Are you done?" Viktor questioned as he watched Yuri trying to normalize his breathing again.

"N-N-No"

"You are now" Viktor informed him as he took his shaking hand into his and made him follow him to a private viewing box upstairs.

Once they arrived, Viktor pulled down the blinds from the window giving the room dim lighting as he adjusted the lights on the wall.

"Sit" Viktor ordered as he took off his jacket and gloves. He opened the mini fridge in the room and rummaged through the small bottles of alcohol.

Yuri silently did as he was told, just watching Viktor look through the several different bottles in the fridge.

"Do you know what this is?" Viktor asked him, as he handed him a small white frosted glass bottle.

"Japanese sake?"

"And?"

"What do you mean, 'and'?"

"Where was the last place you had a drink of this?"

Yuri raised a brow in confusion, "I don't know, I don't often drink"

"Then drink it now and remember" Viktor ordered.

"I-I-I'd r-r-rather n-not" Yuri stuttered, trying to give the small bottle back to him. He wasn't very good with handling alcohol but was left even more confused with how Viktor worded it.

What did he mean by, 'remember'?

Had they met before this whole mess?

"If you don't need me to make a run for you then I should head back" Yuri tried to escape, trying to place the bottle onto the desk in front of him after Viktor refused to take it by hand.

Getting up from the chair, he was quickly shoved back down as Viktor straddled his chair. He silently started to loosen his tie and rolled up the cuffs from his long-sleeved shirt.

"Foolish boy, this was never about your stupid father nor the onsen"

"W-What?"

"You're telling me that you honestly can't remember where you've last had sake?"

"I-I do-don't u-u-understand. Why is that of any importance?" Yuri cleared his throat, trying to stop his stuttered speech.

"Because it's how we first met" Viktor told him as he took hold of his cheeks with one strong hand.

Yuri's eyes widened.

"Drink and remember" he repeated his order once more as he popped the sake bottle's top off with his thumb.

Yuri shook his head once, refusing the drink.

Viktor gripped his face with a bit of force, making him looking straight into his eyes.

"Don't make me repeat myself more than twice" Viktor growled as he tried to force his mouth open.

Yuri tried to tightly shut his lips but his will was quivering away.

"I can't handle alcohol!" Yuri gasped, releasing his hold and trying to see if his excuse would help him.

It only gave Viktor a bigger opening to pour sake down his throat.

Yuri sputtered and violently coughed as the majority of the liquid spilled out his mouth and down his jaw and neck.

"What do you want from me!" Yuri asked, coughing on the sake he was forced to swallow.

Viktor leaned his head down, forehead to forehead with Yuri as he savored the alluring scent of the Japanese male.

He wrapped Yuri's arms around his waist and whispered, "You. I want you Yuri Katsuki"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done. To be continued!

Oh snap.

Viktor may be hungover but he's sober which for Yuri can't be anything good.

But for readers? Uhuhuhu. Things are only just getting spicy.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]


End file.
